


it's not a love song

by tessykins



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a love song; in fifty sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not a love song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/profile)[**1sentence**](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/).

**Run**  
Claude is running, running for his life, from it; Peter is flying and Claude doesn't know where.

 **Hero**  
Peter wants so much to be a hero, to be good; Claude just wants to disappear.

 **Talent**  
Peter is pushing the boundaries of ability, past anything Claude has ever seen or heard, until the boy's ability shines out of him, brighter even than the sun.

 **Mask**  
Claude watches Peter from behind a mask, a facade of the bitter mentor; he is exactly who the boy thinks he is.

 **Hurricane**  
Peter has swept into his life, upturning everything Claude thought he knew, and leaving a swath of destruction in his wake.

 **Forgotten**  
Claude has forgotten how to act with another person, how to let them get close, but Peter makes him wish he could remember.

 **Laugh**  
Peter laughs like he has never been hurt; Claude never laughs anymore.

 **View**  
They stand together watching a sunrise from the top of the Deveaux building; Peter smiles and bumps their shoulders--Claude resists the urge to smile back.

 **Talk**  
Their time together isn't just about violence; they spend some time talking about dreams, abilities, what their future might hold.

 **Music**  
Peter whines about Claude's taste in music--though the kid himself listens to nothing but angsty emo crap--but the invisible man just smacks the back of Peter's head and leans back, saying, "Shut up and listen to Joy Division."

 **Wings**  
Peter flies so high, dreams so much, Claude worries his wings will melt in the sun's burning heat.

 **Memory**  
When Peter smiles, Claude remembers another time, another smile, another lover--it's only with an effort that Claude pushes the memory away.

 **Temptation**  
There is a shy smile hiding at the corner of Peter's lush lips and Claude can't resist, can't stop himself from leaning forward and tasting those tempting lips.

 **Whisper**  
Claude leans in, strokes a thumb across Peter's swollen lips, "I want to have you," he whispers.

 **Silk**  
It's been long time since Claude experienced anything approaching luxury but Peter's skin against his hands feels like finest silk.

 **Body**  
Claude is not beautiful, his body is a map of scars and pain--it is not a body made for love until Peter lays his hands on it.

 **Dance**  
Their bodies sway to a primal rhythm, the beat pulsing in their blood, bodies writhing in a dance as ancient as time.

 **Midnight**  
Claude lies awake, watching his sleeping empath--the clock strikes midnight and a new day begins.

 **Fire**  
Peter fucks like he's on fire--all burning mouth and soft, tight heat--like only Claude can extinguish the wildfire racing through his body.

 **Ice**  
Peter shivers and with a frustrated sigh Claude takes his hands in his and rubs the boy's hands until they're warm again.

 **Fever**  
Despite all his efforts to keep the boy at arm's length, Peter has gotten under Claude's skin, infecting him like a fever.

 **Fall**  
Claude had never meant to fall in love, but with Peter in his arms, he knows that it's already too late.

 **Sacred**  
Claude gets down on his knees in front of Peter and swallows his cock, worshiping him like some sort of profane idol.

 **Journey**  
Claude will use whatever means necessary to make sure Peter gains control of his abilities; he's always cared more about reaching the destination than enjoying the journey.

 **Gravity**  
Peter pulls in everyone around him, drawing them in, and Claude is no more able to resist him than he is to resist gravity.

 **World**  
Peter's breath catches in his throat and he looks up at Claude as though he were the center of his world.

 **Eclipse**  
Peter is light to Claude's dark but when they come together the aura they create is blinding.

 **Red**  
Claude bites stinging marks into Peter's neck; red bruises that fade before his eyes.

 **Formal**  
The first time Peter puts on a suit for one of his brother's functions, Claude fucks the boy up against the wall of his apartment, his hand clenched tightly on Peter's tie.

 **Cover**  
Claude yawns and drifts into a sated sleep; Peter grins smugly and pulls the sheets up over their tangled bodies.

 **Candle**  
Peter lights candles sometimes when they're together, thinking they're romantic; Claude just smirks, thinking of the many fun uses of hot wax.

 **Lock**  
There is a part of himself that Claude has kept locked away, a part that he hasn't shared with anyone for almost a decade; then Peter comes and all the locks click open.

 **Box**  
Peter is moaning and panting as Claude reaches into the bedside table and fumbles about, coming up empty-handed; "Fuck, did we go through an entire box of condoms already?"

 **Promise**  
"If you'll just listen to me, I _will_ get you through this," Claude says, making promises as though he would keep them.

 **Strength**  
Peter seems fragile but Claude is quickly learning that the boy has the potential to be stronger than anyone has ever dreamed.

 **Lies**  
"I love you," Peter says; Claude looks into guileless eyes and says nothing in return.

 **Farewells**  
Claude no longer takes chances on people, no longer stops to say goodbye--he just leaves.

 **Unknown**  
Claude is gone and there is a gaping hole in Peter's life and he doesn't know if anything will ever fill it again.

 **Highway**  
Claude steals a car and starts driving, not headed anywhere but away.

 **Search**  
After two months, Peter gives up on looking--how do you find an invisible man?

 **Dream**  
Peter dreams of exploding and killing millions but it's the dreams of Claude that wake him in the middle of the night.

 **Drink**  
Claude drinks until he forgets his own name but even through the bottom of a whiskey bottle he still sees Peter's face.

 **Ring**  
Peter wears no ring, swore no vows; but still, he will belong to one man for the rest of his life.

 **Overwhelmed**  
Peter can't handle everything that's happening--his abilities, his family, his dreams--he can't do this without Claude.

 **Silence**  
Claude thinks he will never get used to this, this silence at his side where Peter used to be.

 **Hope**  
Peter never gives up hope; every time he sees a man who looks like Claude or hears a voice like Claude's, he turns with his heart leaping in his throat, only to be disappointed each time.

 **Wait**  
Claude broke his heart and Peter knows he should hate him for it; instead he'll wait for him for the rest of his life.

 **Cold**  
It is a cold foggy day when Claude comes back to New York; he pulls his coat tight around him and shivers with more than just the chill in the air.

 **Forever**  
After what feels like an eternity of indecision and apprehension, Claude finally goes looking for Peter.

 **Breathe**  
Peter sees Claude’s face, and he starts to breathe again.


End file.
